


Dark places can bring so much to you

by koalaoshiz



Series: Year Of Shance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Lance has the same stress reaction as any spiderman, M/M, it's cute tho, mention of Keith and Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: All Lance wanted to do at this moment was to bang his head against the wall, to try and at least get a concussion so he would escape the situation he was currently in. And by situation he meant being locked in a closet with his friend and all around crush: Shiro.Edit: the prompts were (not counting Alexa's ask *blow kisses, love your mind*)(Feb 11): Mutual pining/Secret admirer(Feb 12): First confessionAnd I'm counting (Feb 16): Cupid flower because Lance is a florist and flower matter are what brought him there in the first place!





	Dark places can bring so much to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexa-writes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alexa-writes).



> I was STUCK on that for a week!!! Do you realize how frustrating it was??? Well gosh dang! I'm happy with it and I hope you like it as well ^^

All Lance wanted to do at this moment was to bang his head against the wall, to try and at least get a concussion so he would escape the situation he was currently in. And by situation he meant being locked in a closet with his friend and all around crush: Shiro. 

The other man was fidgeting nearly as bad as he was, looking way more uncomfortable than he usually was. Lance didn’t quite know if that was because Shiro was stuck with him or if it was because the closet was crammy and only lit by the hallway light shining through the cracks of the door. And if Lance was honest with himself, that reduced lighting made Shiro look more ethereal than he already was. 

Ok, be still, bi heart. 

Lance sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall, a resounding thud hardly echoing in the cramped space. Shiro frowned at the sound, looking at Lance with an odd look on his face. 

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t really was I hoped to happen.” Lance sighed again, rubbing his hands against his face. 

To be fair with Lance, he had only panicked a little. He had been inside of the building for a meeting with a client that wanted his advices for decorating a party room with flowers for a party of sort. Walking into Shiro - who was here as he had been visiting Allura (she was a higher up in this company but not the one that had asked for him so he didn’t have time to go see her). Seeing an old ex of his, Lance had begun to panic, terrified at the prospect of that one person that had made his life a nightmare for several weeks until he found the strength to quit them. Ironically, it was Shiro that had helped him gain confidence in himself for that, through multiple crying and ice-cream movie nights.

Finding an exit point had been his priority and he had consequently shoved Shiro into the nearest room he had found. Which turned out not to be a supply closet. And not the kind that was spacious and nice. There wasn’t even any light in it! 

“Don’t worry, Lance. I’m sure someone will come for us soon.” Shiro reassured him, looking a bit pale in the soft lighting. 

“I mean, it was a reflex! A stupid, stupid reflex.” Lance really wanted to hit his head again but now it was giving him a headache. 

“You mean, taking me with you? Or escaping confrontation with your ex?” Shiro quipped before he sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “Frankly, I’m flattered you even pushing me away form them, I didn’t know you cared that much about me.”

Lance squawked at that, putting his hands over his heart as if his accusation had struck him hard.

“How dare you, Shiro! You’re my best friend and I care about you so much!” Probably too much because I love you, he wanted to add but it got caught in his throat yet again. He couldn’t say it, couldn’t because he didn’t want to lose Shiro. Being friend with him was still the best thing that had happened to him even if their first meeting he had tried to punch Keith in the face. But that happened to everyone. Right?

Right.

But he still got a hold on himself and faked enough confidence to appear sure of himself and worth to be friend with someone as amazing as Shiro. And it had worked! He still didn’t understand how or why but he had assumed some divinity had taken pity on him. Which was fine. As long as he still had Shiro. 

Shiro who was looking paler and paler as time stretched out with no indication anyone was going to let them out anytime soon. That only announced bad things as Lance remembered that Shiro didn’t fared well in tight, closed spaces. 

“Hey, Shiro. Focus on me, ok? Can I touch you?”

That made his friend jump a little, perhaps caught by surprise by Lance’s soft tone. But he looked grateful under the sheen of sweat that was building on his face and he began to breathe slower, eyes fixed on Lance. He nodded slowly.

“Ok budd, I’m here, I’m just going to put my hand over your heart, see?” Lance said, describing his actions so Shiro could say no to them at any moments. “You’re doing good. Just continue breathing while your heart just slows down. Its as strong as you, wow. I can feel it under my fingertips.”

Shiro chuckled at that, making his pecs jumps a little and sweet jesus, his chest was so strong and sturdy… No! Bad Lance. Stop eyeing your friend while he’s on the verge of panicking and you’re not out of a ridiculously tiny closet.

“I’ll wrote a note asking for all closets to be openable from the inside as well, that’s ridiculous. I can’t imagine how many couples went inside for a smack or two and got trapped. When they are out, everyone one knows about their little affair. Imagine if it’s the boss cheating on his wife with his secretary!”

“Or a pretty florist with some innocent passerby, no connections to the business at all.” Shiro chuckled, one of his hand wrapping around Lance’s own. Oh. What? 

“What?”

“I would see the appeal if it weren’t so gosh darn tiny.” He sighed. His hand was idly playing with Lance’s fingers softly and it shouldn’t really be as soft as it was. Lance’s heart was perhaps beating a little too fast for just that. “Can’t even kiss you without thinking that it reduce the space around us.”

“We can just do it when we’re outside.” Lance blurted out, too shaken up by Shiro’s apparent want to kiss him to keep his thoughts in touch. But it did seem to make Shiro laugh and forget about their predicament.

“Without even giving you a proper date? Do you really think I am that barbarous?”

“N-no.” Lance squealed because that was something of his fantasy coming to life. “Did I hit my head too hard?” He added because he just wanted to be sure.

“Why don’t we see?” And Shiro carded his free hand in his hair, ruffling it so gently it nearly made Lance swoon if it weren’t for the door suddenly opening and blinding them. It apparently wasn’t enough for Shiro to stop holding him as he made them walk outside of the closet, a frown on his face as he glared down the people around them.

“Took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's ex asked the people around not to open the closet (because people did see those two dumbasses get inside) so they're a jerk!


End file.
